


Exchange Student

by Brittalongbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittalongbottom/pseuds/Brittalongbottom
Summary: Come follow our female poc life adventure at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Breanna...

It's my sister, Star, and I first day at our new bordering school, Hogwarts, even though we won't be starting till Monday. We're still nervous; we have been going to Ilvermorny since we were 11 years old. I was in Pukwudgie and Star was in Thunderbird. We just moved to London from America, Chicago to be exacted. I never thought I would be here in Hogwarts, after years going to my first magical school.

At first I didn't want to leave but now being here I'm glade that we moved. I miss my friends and my childhood home but I know I'll be back to see them this summer since both sides of my family is back in the U.S. I might be able to ask dad can we go back for Christmas, even though we don't celebrate it, he's really big on family.

Right now it's October 28th and we're on our way to the Headmaster's office with our mom and dad. Walking down the halls you can tell that classes are going on, the only people in the halls are ghosts and house elves. The atmosphere of this place phenomenal it's different yet the same as Ilvermorny, I think we're going to have a great time here. 

"Good afternoon my name is Professor McGonagall I am Head of Gryffindor house and I will be your Transfiguration teacher," Professor McGonagall said smiling at us warmly. 

"Good afternoon Professor, I'm Michael Jameson, my lovely wife Kisha, my daughters Star she'll be in 6th year, and Breanna will be in 5th year," my dad said smiling back at her, holding the small of my mom's back. 

"It's nice to meet you all. I can't wait to see what you young ladies achieve here at Hogwarts, such we go see our Headmaster Professor Dumbledore" our new Professor asked.

"Of course Professor, please" mom said smiling. 

We followed our new Professor down the hall to a gold status of a Phoenix, I believe. She said the password which was lemon drops, the status started to move and we stepped onto the steps. I looked up at my sister and smirked at her

The inside of this office is beautiful, its filled with thousands of books. I want to cry so bad, I'm a huge book worm at heart. Above the books are pictures of what I believe is passed Headmasters. In the middle of the room was our new Headmaster, Dumbledor. He's very old looking, it could be age or stress, but he looks kind of nice. 

"Good afternoon, I'm Professor Dumbledor welcome to Hogwarts. We will be sorting both of you tonight at dinner," the Headmaster said looking from our parents then to us.

"Great, I can't wait to hear about it your letters home, my queens," dad said smiling at us. 

"If you young ladies don't mind the Head boy and Head girl will show you around till dinner tonight so you can get a better look around your new home," McGonagall said with her thin lips pulled into a smile.

"Yes that would be wonderful," Star said smiling back at her.

"thank you Professor," I said as I heard movement from behind us. 

"We'll see you both later for the holidays, my girls," mom said pulling us into her arms.

"Don't cry Kisha or their never come back," dad said form behind mom smiling sadly at us. Mom looked at dad and rolled her eyes at him. 

After a few minutes of mom fussing over us and telling us to write everybody back home she finally let us leave. You would never knew that we went to a boarding school before. I would think we were home schooled. I would never do that I came feel the ass whooping's if I get an D in a class mom would teacher us. Nope I'm good. 

"Hello, my name is April Applebottom I'm Head girl and this is Jacob Nott Head boy," April said smiling at us kindly. 

"Nice to meet you both I'm Star and this is Breanna," my sister said. 

We started walking down the long ass hallway passing pictures and classrooms as April tells us about the history of this place. While April is talking my flirt of a sister is flirting with Nott, he is cute but lawd can she wait till dinner at least. 

"So what houses are you both want to be sorted into," April asked smiling as we make it to the fifth floor. 

"Don't really matter to me, I'm good with whatever actually," I said looking around the floor.

"Same," Star said playing with her wand smiling.

"Really," Jacob said looking at us. 

"Yeah what's wrong with that," Star said looking him up and down.

"Nothing really, how about we go to the lake," he said leading us back to the stairs. 

"More walking, I'm so excited," I said pouting. This school might actually kill me with all these damn stairs. 

Once we made it outside we all sat down looking at the lake.

"It's nice out here, better than those stairs," I said still pouting. "So what are yall houses," I asked April and Jacob.

"I'm in Hufflepuff" April said smiling.

"I'm in Slytherin, my whole family is actually," Jacob said smiling at my sister. 

"Damn the whole family," Star said giggling. 

"Yeah, that remind me I need to find my brother Theo, Star I'll see you hopefully this weekend beautiful," he said then walked off from us.

"Ooooooh lala, nice going sis got a boy on your first day," I said laughing at her.

"What did you tell him? Jacob never went out with somebody who wasn't a pureblood before. Why would he go out with a muggleblood," April asked my sister. What the fuck is this bitch smoking??

"Well I guess I'm lucky because I am an pureblood, and I guess he just don't like you girls here because he didn't ask me if I was an pureblood or not. Excuse me," Star said standing up looking down at the girl I'm ready to punch. 

I stood up after my sister left towards the courtyard. "What the fuck was that April," I asked her with a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry I always liked Jacob up till last year when this girl told me he didn't like girls that wasn't purebloods. I just thought since you both are so nice and sweet that you was half-bloods or muggleblood," April said looking like she was about to cry. 

"Well you shouldn't like a guy who don't like you for you and you can't just go off how people act to decide they're blood line. That's wrong and could get you hurt emotionally or physically," I said turning to walk off from April. "Oh and fyi just because Star is older than me don't mean I'm the nice one, upset my sister again and you'll be hurt physically. See you later."

Stupid people who actually judge the actions of a few to the all. Is everybody like this or just her? As I walk into the courtyard I start seeing students hanging around and talking to each other. 

"Hey I'm Hermione and you are," this wild hair white girl ask me smiling with two boys behind her. What is she? Queen Bee of her year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey I'm Hermione and you are," this wild hair white girl ask me smiling with two boys behind her. Who is she? Queen Bee of her year.

"Hey Hermione nice to meet you I'm Breanna. I just moved here a week ago," I said smiling at her as the two boys moved closer to us. Both boys was white and lanky in their robes that was from the Gryffindor house, one had black ink hair and brown eyes as the other one had red hair with freckles. 

"This is Harry and Ron, Breanna we're in 5th year," Hermione said smiling as her eyes sat on the boy Ron for a second too long to be just friends. 

"Nice to meet yall I'm in 5th year too," I said looking at them kindly.

"So your getting sorted tonight, do you have a house you want to get in," the boy Harry asked me.

"Oh um, I don't know doesn't matter to me," I said. What's with people and these houses?

"You wouldn't care if you got in Slytherin, that house is evil," Ron said looking freaked out.

"Um ok, that's nice to know I guess," I said looking around the courtyard. 

"Well I think you might get in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Hermione said smiling at me. "I think we're going to best friends Breanna".

"Who knows we just might," I said standing there as Harry stare at me. Weird as fuck pal. 

"So um where are you from," Harry asked as his cheeks turn red. Yup, he's weird.

"America, Chicago to be extract," I stated smiling, missing my beautiful city.

"I always wanted to go there and visit the museums and libraries," Hermione said. 

"You should it's very beautiful and lively, I use to spend most of my winters in the libraries all over the city and the science museums. If I'm not at Shore Alley with my girlfriends and sister," I said smiling. Just as Hermione was about to rely this fine ass white boy with super blond hair came up to us, smirking. 

"What do we have here," the blond started to ask.

"Sod off Malfoy, nobody want to talk to the ferret of Hogwarts," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Good thing I wasn't talking to you then, beaver mouth," the blond said with a look of disgust on his face. Damn I mean shit never mind. "I was talking to own new student",

"I'm Breanna Jameson, nice to meet you Draco Malfoy," I said smirking at him. "But I have to go find my sister before dinner since it's about to start soon, excuse me guys". I smirked and walked off towards the girls bathroom where I knew my sister was currently in talking to a few girls from different houses.

I know this because a few members of my mother's side of the family get the gift of sight, as in seeing future events. I try not to use my gift often because it takes a lot out of me, I only use it when I really need to. My sister on the other hand can master any thing within a matter of days, back home she was at the top of our whole school. Our granny told us that we have Black Girl Magic and yes we do, every black girl do.

I walked into the bathroom smiling as I go to wash my hands as my sister watch me rolling her eyes. 

"This is my sister, Breanna, sis this is Alicia and Pauline they're both in Gryffindor. This is Pearl she's in Hufflepuff and this is Jenn she's in Ravenclaw. Oh I meet a few Slytherins they wasn't to bad like everybody is telling me," Star said to me.

"Nice to meet yall but we should be going get in our robes," I said smiling at the girls in front of me.

"See you girls later then," Star said waving at them as we left the bathroom. 

We walked to the room where our things are at so we can change into our robes, we picked up a few days ago. I sat on the little couch that was in the room as I put on my tie and pulled my black locs in a messy bun. Star pulled her box braids in into a low ponytail then slide her feet into her black flats.

"Why do we have to where these ugly shoes," my sister said looking at her feet in disapproval.

"It's ok you can be fast on the weekends, sister," I said smirking at her as I stand up. "The Head people are about to come in and take us to get sorted". 

"Let's get this over with, love," Star said walking to the door before they could knock on the old ass door.

"Oh we were about to come get you both," Jacob said smiling down at my sister since he's taller than all three of us. 

"Good, we're ready," Star said smiling at him. 

Ewwwww 

We all walk down the hallway towards the dinning hall, where we're going to be sorted in a few minutes. I'm so fucking nervous that I'm ready to pull an disappearing act on the whole school. 

The huge brown doors open to a large room with four long light brown tables filled with food. I hope they know how to use seasonings and not just salt and pepper or I might just starve to death in this place. I looked over to my sister and I can tell that she's thinking the same thing I am when it comes to this food here.

"Please come have a sit right here for us Star Jameson," the headmaster asked my sister once we got to the front of the room. The front sat all the teachers and staff at one long table with their own food and drinks.

My sister sat down on the stood, I'm surprise she didn't fall off with all her ass she got back there, mhm good for her.

After a few moments the hat yelled. HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!

The whole, well almost, room clapped and cheered for my sister and her new 

My sister walked over to me and hugged me tight. "I'm so happy for you geek," I said to her as she pulled away from me to go over to her house table. 

"Breanna Jameson," Dumbledor called out into the room as if I'm not five feet away from him.

I walked over to the stood scared I'm going to fall right on the floor on my ass. I'm going to need them to get a chair for people who actually have an ass, I know everybody can't be blessed but some of us are. 

Once I sit down they place the hat on my head.

Mhm this one might be a little tough. you're brave, outgoing, sassy, intelligent, loyal, cunning. Any of the four houses would be lucky to have you but I know where you truly belong because you stand out from the crowd and don't care about other's opinions of you. Yes Yes! It will be 

SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I jumped off my seat as the Slytherin table clapped for gaining a new student as the other three tables are quiet minus my sister yelling and clapping for me. 

I smirked at the other tables and sashay over to my new house which was next to Gryffindor table. I sat down next to a weird but pretty brown hair girl. She turned to me but before she could say anything to me I heard Hermione's voice from behind me.

"I thought she was an good person," she said. Did this bitch really say that because of my new house?


	3. 3

I know, she did not just try to come for me. I turned around and looked at Hermione, smiling.

"Hermione do you mind if we talked after we eat, yes great see you then," I said smiling then turned around to whatever they call this in front of me.

I fixed me a plate of fruit, they can't fuck that up, and ate as I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw Draco looking at me.

"Like what you see, love," I said putting a grape in my mouth. 

"Why wouldn't I," Draco said smirking at me. He's very cute and looks toxic. I can see a few people watching us, but I could care less.

"So tell me about yourself, sir," I said smirking myself.

We talked for the rest of dinner about our lives and family. When I tell you I want to fight his father and mother I mean hands to face. I wanna beat that man ass stomp city. 

Draco made me taste the chicken and I wanna cry. This was the most nasty chicken I ever had, I'll be going down to the kitchen real soon and fixing this shit. My parents did not tell nobody we was black and get at least season salt. Disrespectful ass elves. 

"You're my new best friend I don't know why but it feel really nice talking to you, Breanna," Draco said smiling. He have a beautiful smile he should show it more, it makes his eyes light up.

"I feel the same I never had a guy best friend before. The boys back home was some fuck boys," I said.

"Well I'm glad I'm your first," Draco said smirking. Ohhh my lawd this boy.

People started getting up and going about their business. I guess dinner is over now.

"You're going to love the common room, Bre," Draco said standing up.

"It sounds beautiful, DD," I said laughing.

"You wanted to talk, Jameson," a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Hermione standing there trying and failing to give me her best resting bitch face. Po little girl.

"Yes I did. I thought we were going to be friends what happen from earlier till now. I know you not being stuck up because of my new house. If so let me tell you, you think I'm bad now just wait because I can kill you with kindness and make everybody see that you're nothing but a scared little girl with loyalty problems as you say. Kissing a Slytherin boy then telling your friends how evil and pathetic people they are. Get your life and find something to do. Oh you are, you have a meeting with him tonight. Bye friend," I said as my eyes came back to focus. 

I wasn't trying to go there but my mouth have a mind of its own. I walked away from Hermione as Draco jumped down from his seat on the table. 

"So the mudblood is having affair with an Slytherin. You have to tell me how you know and who it is," Draco asked me smirking.

"See you not going to call her or anyone mudblood again it's too much going on in the world and if you wanna be my first you can't be talking like because I'll beat yo ass. Plus I want you to be better than your parents I know you'll be a great man if you got your shit together now rather than later," I said as we walked out of the Great Hall. 

"Fine you're lucky you're cute. But I don't have to be nice to beaver face do I," Draco asked looking at me as I rolled my eyes.

"No you don't just not a racist dick that's all and I'll tell you once we get to the dorm," I said following him to our common room.

"Breanna," I heard my sister yell from in front of me coming down the long hall with Jacob behind her.

"Star, this is Draco, Draco this is my sister Star," I said smiling as they spoke to each other. 

"There's a party tonight in a empty classroom or whatever on the fourth floor and we're going. It's a pajama party 5th year and up so go get ready I'll see you tonight," my sister said then walked off with Jacob. 

"Guess we're going to a party tonight huh, DD, let's go".

We finally got down to the basement/dungeon, I swear weird white shit, why we gotta live in a damn dungeon. Draco said the password which was Pureblood so anybody can just break in and steal our shit, ok. Once we walked in I was blown away it's beautiful down here, our common room is under the Black Lake. You can see all the creatures that live in the lake swimming around.

"Wow," it's all I can say as I sit down on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. 

"Beautiful right, Hey I'm Jacara you're Breanna," a gorgeous brown skin black girl asked me as she sits down next to Draco.

"Yea I am nice to meet you Jacara," I said as I looked into her eyes as mine loss focus. I see Draco and Jacara standing in front of a rustic dark wood baby crib smiling at beautiful baby with Draco's eyes. Then us siting at a table laughing as hell of kids run around us playing as two men watch us, one being Draco and the other one I been seeing for about 2 years now. The man is my husband but I have yet to meet him. I seen him as a child, a teen, and a grown man; I know I'm about to meet him soon, I can feel it in my blood.

"Are you ok? You were out of it for a second," she asked looking at me.

"Yeah I'm good, we're going to be great friends, trust me," I said with a knowing smile.

"There you go with telling me things and not telling how you know," Draco stated as he slightly pout at me.

I rolled my eyes at him but I guess it won't hurt to tell them as I know we're going to be close in the future.

"Fine I'm a seer. I can see the past, present, and future my mom side of the family gift a female, sometimes a male but it's rare. I been able to see since I was a little girl," I told them as I looked at them smiling. 

"Damn that's amazing," Draco said looking at the both of us.

"Yeah it is, good thing we're roommates," Jacara said smiling.

"Can you show me where? I want to put some things away and find something to where tonight for the party," I asked Jacara.

"Yeah come on, see you later Draco," Jay said looking back at him.

We walked off leaving Draco in the common room as we talked getting to know each other and seeing which classes we had together. We walked into our room and it was 3 green canopy beds there was some girl sleep on one of the beds. We sat on my bed as I started putting my things in different piles so I can put everything up at one time. 

"So what are you wearing tonight Jay," I asked her as I finally got done putting the last of my socks away. 

"Oh this cami shorts set its dark green with black lace," Jay said laying on my bed playing with one of my stress balls that look like a baby deer.

"Sounds good, oh I have this body butter that smells like green apples and coco butter my mom made it saying I'm going to need it for somebody. She must been talking about you, she made me one that smell like Rosemary and earthly," I said going to my trunk pulling them both out. 

"How do you know it's for me," Jay said looking at me. 

"I saw something, I'm going to take a shower which door," I asked her grabbing my light pink satin robe and matching pj's with my three towels and house shoes.

"They didn't tell you we all have to bath in the Black Lake," Jay said as she walks to her bed.

"Oh hell no, you gotta be lying sis," I said scared I know my momma didn't leave me here like this she really don't love me.

"You should see your face. I'm sorry," Jay said laughing wiping tears off her face. I couldn't help but pout at her and walked to a door praying it was the bathroom.


End file.
